Grant Mitchell Demands Jaffacakes
by Andrew Bryan
Summary: A tale of two brothers.
1. Chapter I Legacy Of Heroes

Grant Mitchell demands Jaffacakes.

Chapter I Legacy of heros

Grant Mitchell was eating a 99 with a flake. Walking along the bank of the Tehames when a seegull landed on his shoulder.  
It reminded him of his days as a pierat. But alas he had new mission now... to resuse Grant Mitchells Girlfriend who was kidnapped exseped she was not a kid but she did enjoy naps.  
Just then as he was rembered his mission the seegall stole Grant Mitchell flake!  
Grant Mitchell pulled out his slilenced bb gun and shot the seegull in the beak causing it to drop the flake. Grant Mitchell saw as the flake started to drop into the Tehames so he jumped over the rails and caught the flake in his mouth. He fell into the icey walter bellow causing a fetal accident. But he surfived. 


	2. Chapter II The Hero Of Albert Sqaure

Grant Mitchell demands Jaffacakes

Chapter II The Hero of Albert Sqare.

Grant Mitchell woke up in hostipal with his sidekick Phill Mitchell standing over him.  
holding the soggy icecream cone Grant Mitchell had dropped in his heroeic atempt to save the flake. Pill Mitchell said "Grant Mitchelle thank fod that you are okay I love you like the brother ive always had said Phill Mitchell" Grant Mitchell took a bite out of the cone in Phill Mitchells hand as he broke both of his feat in the fall into the Tehames.

10 MININITES LATER

Grant Mitchell walks out of the hostipal eating his cone with Phill Mitchell following him.  
Grant Mitchell entered the old vic and asked for the usual (a lemonade with a lime on top of the glass) and Phill Mitchell had an orange juice because he was peddling the two seeter tricicle Grant Mitchell owned. He reached into his pocket got out a bag of milkly buttons as payment for the drinks. 


	3. Chapter III The brothers Mitchell

Grant Mitchell demands Jaffacakes

Chapter III The brothers Mitchell

After exiting the Queen Vic the brothers were thinking where to look next.  
Their misson was simple find Grant Mitchell Kidnaped girlfriend they had no idea where to look. They checked the laundgerette but alas no one but the old bags were there gossaping. Then out of the corner of Grant Mitchells eye he saw someone steeling a shoe from the laundgerette washing machine it was...

BILLY MITCHELL!  
Billy Mitchell ran from Grant Mitchell. Grant Mitchell pulled out his slinced BB gun and shot Billy Mitchell in the kneelcaps.  
Phill Mitchell handcuff Billy Mitchell and said. "I am disspoint in you Billy Mitchell you are gonna tell us who stole Grant Mitchells girlfriend"

Grant Mitchell smiled

Alas he had found his clue. 


	4. Chapter IV Name Unknown

Grant Mitchell demands Jaffacakes

Chapter IV Name unknown

Billy Mitchell was starped to a chair with duckdtape over his hands and shoulders.  
Grant Mitchell was sisping a can of lemonade. He sighed "Billy Mitchell what have you done.... what have you done now?"  
Billy Mitchell said nothing.

(LONG PAUSE)

Grant Mitchell kicked Billy Mitchells shens.

He was serious.

And Billy Mitchell knew it.

Grant Mitchell grollwned at the top of lungs "Billy... MITCHELLE WHERE IS MY GIRLFRIEND!? and slaped Billy Mitchell on the cheeks.  
Phill Mitchell turned away in absolute horror his was missing a shoe.  
WHY DID YOU WASH AND STEEL MY SHOE". Phill Mitchell said Billy Mitchell sammered " For your mobile "  
Grant Mitchell turned to Phill Mitchell and said "Why"  
Billy Mitchell Saud "To phone my b...."  
"WHO" Grant Mitchell said "Billy Mitchell said" my b- boss.  
Phill Mitchell asked "The one who has Grant Mitchells girlfriend? whats his name"  
Billy Mitchell replayed " I dont know his name but we call him... Vin.  
Grant and Phill Mitchell looked at one another... they had made progress.

They left Billy Mitchell in the car as it was filling up with cement 


	5. Chapter V Trail of bread crumbs

Grant Mitchell demands Jaffacakes

Chapter V Trail of bread crumbs

Grant Mitchell took billys phone and it rung. Grant Mitchell picked up the phone and answered the phone. It was labeleded as v . hello said grant mitchell pretended to be billy. Hello said v im sending my frond to albert square, meet him by the tehames with the goods. And then he hanged up. "Who was on phone" said Phil Mitchell Grant Mithchell shaid back "it was Vin his frend is coming he wants us to bring goods".;  
What are the goods said Phill Mitchell. "I dunno said Grant Mitchell but from my days as a pierat I would have the most likely thing this Vin fellow is after is a set of inflatable digneys. I once forght a ninjar with a golf clab because he was trying to steal my steardy vessile"  
So the brothers Mitchell sprinted to the tehames to meat Vins friend. When they got there there was a short bold man with grey hair looking for billy. But billy wasnt there so Grant Mitchell and Phil Mitchell tie him to the barrier and interrorise him.

Wake up" Grant Mitchell saidatied The man in the barrier looked up. He cryed a little. "WHERE ARE THE DINGEYS GRANT MITCHELL SAID"  
I dont know said Vins friend Phill Mitchell asked "But who was Vin?"  
Hes name is Vi- HEGAHURKHURK!  
Vins friend... was shot by a bulliet! 


	6. Chapter VI The Investigators Mitchell

Grant Mitchell demands Jaffacakes

Chapter VI The Investigators Mitchell

Grant Mitchell and Phill Mitchell were standing over the bodie.  
Blood over the ground the shooter was long gone. "We are getting no where" sighed Phill Mitchell. I KNOW snnape Grant Mitchell.  
"WAIT Said"Grant Mitchell after moments thought.  
I have an idea!

MINITUES LATER

Thanks for doing this James" Said Grant Mitchell James Koots said no problem I am just glad you brouht this to me.  
Grant Mitchell and Phill Mitchell broght a bottle ofthe friends of Vs blood (Phill had to emptey his bottle of orange juice)  
James Koots was munchin on some magic stars when he looked up with horror in his eyes.  
"THIS IS NOT BLOOD" SAID JAMES KOOTS Its a fake no blood is in this bottle its industreal food coloring"  
"Grant Mitchell turned to Phill Mitchell Someone stolle your bottle! Gnart Mitchell stated.  
James "Koots said well there is nothing I can do without that blood sorry Grant Mitchell and pHill Mitchell"  
Well then James Koots any ideas? said Grant Mitchell"  
Well think where have you been on youre way here? See if anybody could have taken it.  
That gives me an ideal said Grant Mitchell..." 


	7. Chapter VII Retracing Steps

Grant Mitchell demands Jaffacakes

Chapter VII Retracing Steps

Grant Mitchell and Phill Mitchell were outside now. Okay then "Phill Mitchell spoke" Grant Mitchell Lets retrace our steps to "James Koots. Its the only way to find this thief"  
Well we were over at that fruit stalle over there snooped" Phill Mitchell This was true they were over there momants ago buying some frush oranges for Phill Nitchell.  
"Hello" said Grant Mitchell now at the fruit stal "The fruit man replyed with I remember you what will it be this time"  
Then Grant Mitchell saw it... that look in his eye the look of someone untrust worthy.  
Phill Mitchell threw the man to the crowned.  
Grant Mitchell gOT out his "slincnt bb gun and shoouted WHERE IS MY CHANGE"?  
The fruit man gave them there change from before and the Mitchell brother went back to there retracin.

They made thear way to a local papershop a bought some paper to draw a map of albert sqaure and where they had been so far.  
Sadly there were no pens in the shop so the idea was wastde. Phill Mitchell put the newpaper in his pocket and thought about where they had been.  
They had two places to search the old Vic and the Starbucks. The old Vic would be first they needed a drink.  
Grant Mitchell ordered the drinks and Phill Mitchell asked to questions around the pub. He saw a man drunk with a knofe trying to stab him so Phill Mitchell punched him in the stumage. He grabbed the man and threw he out of the window and "shouted GET OUT OF MY PUB!"

Blood nowhere to be found at the old vic. They tryed there luck at the local starbucjs. They enterted the shop.  
Nothing seem out of the normal it was not a busy day in fact Grant Mitchell and Phill Mitchell were the only ones there.  
Then all was clear they saw the theif it was the cofe maker! He was putting the blood into the coffe. They threw him into the tehames and went back in. They had only one way to be one hundyard percent sure they have the blood to bring to James Koots So tehy brought all the coffe in store to make sure they had the right one.  
They also got a hot chocolate for James Koots it was gonna be a hell of a day for him. 


	8. Chapter VIII No Mans Land

Grant Mitchell demands Jaffacakes

Chapter VIII No Mans Land

Grant Mitchell was triad he had had no sleep for 3 days staight.  
Phill Mitchell had given the blood to James Koots and James koots had told Phill Mitchell that the blood revaled that the man was drugged by one of vins men.  
Grant Mitchell was loading up the two seater with all the stuff they woulld ned.  
Grant Mitchell was going into the gangland someone who vin had to bee there and they needed a new laed and he knew where he would fine one.  
They groped there bags supiles and road of into the night this was gonna be a long day.

Phill Mitchell got of the Tribike they had been riding for 4 hour straight he Grant Mitchell was asleep in the passanger sat.  
A ma0n in a Green Rombe came to Phill Mitchell and said " No man no man enters here this land belongs to the gangs not a pair of boldys like you.  
Grant Mitchell woke up and said what arr you gonna do about it?  
The man in the gren rone wisphered... " Send you back"

Grant Mitchell and Phill Mitchell woke up outside of the old vic they had bruses over there foreheads where the Green Roomed Man dropkicked them DAMM IT Grant Mitchell screamed! All that work for nothing They would have to try a differant aproach to getting a lead.  
A more subtle way... 


	9. Chapter IX Fire and Sunlight

Grant Mitchell demands Jaffacakes

Chapter IX Fire and Sunlight

Grant Mitchell and Phill Mitchell were on a beach in Welsh.  
Phill Mitchell was swimming with his rubber ring in the sea.  
Grant Mitchell was enjoying the sun. They needed a break and it so happaned that they traced one of vins men here. They followed him using Grant Mitchells skillets he learned when as his time in the S.A.S.  
Phill Mitchell was was now drying off on his towle. A panicked man ran to Grant Mitchell screaming in some froran lamuage.  
" HOLP HOLP"! Grant Mitchell asked Phill Mitchell what he was saying.  
PhilL Mitchell took over he was fluarnt at wlesh because of his course in the university of wlesh.  
Phill Mitchell said" He is saying help Holp 'm' m ymbarel traeth wedi chwythu i ffwrdd ar gyflymder uchel! Said the wlesh man.  
Phill Mitchell said I will handle this and replyed caimly to the wlesh man with "Mae hynny n crys n glws ble cawsoch chi ei gael Boyo They were going to sort the mans problem they rented a speed boat to get the mans umbrella back.  
Phill Mitchells howaiian shirt was blowin in the breez. The the boat was going at 60 mph to catch up with the umbella.  
They fried harpoons at the umbrealla. A harpoon hit! They Grant Mitchell pulled in the umbrella. They gave the wlesh man hes umbrella back he was happy with Grant Mitchell and Phill Mitchell he said thank you in his strange tounge and went back to sun bathing.  
Later that day after the wlesh mans problems were fixed they lit a camp fire out in the beach as they had no hotel to slep in.  
They wlesh man left with sunburn where the harpoon had ripped the umbrella.  
Grant Mitchell left wlesh with a happy face. 


	10. Chapter X Over The Desk

Grant Mitchell demands Jaffacakes

Chapter X Over The Desk

Grant Mitchells' desk was coverd in files and maps.  
Trying to find a way in gangland was like trying to get a good pizza at a pet shoop.

V or vin as he was knoon was out of ther reach and they were no closer to Grant Mitchells Girlfriend alis were few and far bitween.

"Eurekay! Grant Mitchell shooted!  
Phill Mitchell ran in the room WAT IS IT BROTHAR.  
Grant Mitchell smiled like the pierat he was he sad the next words calmily...

We sail there Phill Mitchell.  
We sail. 


End file.
